Big Treble
by TheCandyChild
Summary: Two band geeks from rivaling schools find comfort within each other. LenKu.


_**Miku**_

"Okay! Stay with your groups and, remember, we head back to school to rehearse at 5:00. Don't even think about ditching, either. I made these shirts specifically so I can spot you idiots from a mile away." There were several snorts of amusement at Mr. Shion's words. The blue-haired teacher gave a sort of salute to the crowd of teenagers wearing gaudy, obnoxious bright teal shirts with the words _'The Mountain's Music Nerds!'_ written in cursive, maroon letters, front _and_ back. Miku looked down at her own shirt. She had miscalculated her size, and she ended up ordering a medium instead of a small like she usually would. Needless to say, the shirt was a little big and baggy for her. She was vaguely horrified, yet amused, that Mr. Shion had kept his promise about making those gaudy shirts the not-so offical Voca High Bluebird Band T-shirts.

Mr. Shion was the band director, and surprisingly young (and handsome) to be a band teacher. He was only about 27, making the girls (and even some guys) swoon over his dark, midnight blue hair and eyes that were the same color. His pearly white smile, dimples, and defined jawline and masculine figure didn't exactly help get rid of his unofficial fanclub. Apparently, Mr. Shion was a music prodigy or something back in the day, but for mysterious reasons, chose to teach music instead of becoming an actual professional, full-time musician. Miku recalled Mr. Shion talking quite frequently about the countless times he had been offered something that would no doubt make him a legend, or the endless sea of opportunities to become a well-known and well-respected musician. And, yet, he had chosen to replace the old band director of a rather strange school in a small town four years ago, doomed to teach a group of rowdy kids to be better at music. Some people were a mystery, indeed. People talking were all Miku could hear as she tried to find her group- not that it was too hard, anyways.

Luka Megurine, the fourth chair flutist, had long, pastel pink hair. She had a thing for pastel- it was her "aesthetic" and she would usually dye it different pastel colors, but eventually grew fond of the bubblegum pink color and kept it, which surprised Miku quite a bit. Luka was rather pretty and motherly like, despite being only a year older than Miku. Luka was a senior, which meant that she would be leaving that year. The thought hurt Miku since Luka has been in Miku's band class ever since 7th grade. Luka was ready to leave middle school then, while Miku had just entered. The two sat near each other, and eventually they started talking. At the time, Miku had only a few friends. The majority of them went to another school, so gaining Luka as a friend was a huge turning point.

Gumi Megpoid, the drum major, had hair the color of a green, sour apple with wide eyes the same color. Before, Gumi was the tubist, which may come as a shock to people considering that she was only 5'2 and as skinny as a lone stick. Strangely enough, Gumi was able to carry the tuba as if it weighed as much as a feather. Nonetheless, she was a damn good tubsit. There was a new tubist, now, though he didn't even come close to Gumi's level. She auditoned for drum major in her sophomore year and passed, making her ecstatic for a week straight. Which was kind of a strange sight to see. A happy Gumi was equivalent to a Gumi in a sugar rush. In other words, she was very energetic and smiley and giggly. Gumi was usually filled with sarcasm and inappropriate and dark jokes. Miku knew Gumi since elementrary school, though Gumi's hair was much longer and her choice in clothing had changed drastically. Gumi's hair, now chin length with the front parts of her hair a few inches longer, framing her heart-shaped face, was once up to her waist. Gumi was a sweet little girl with a love for the color pink, and often wore dresses and skirts of that color. Now, however, Gumi's usual attire was simply torn, black jeans, combat boots, and a _My_ _Chemical_ _Romance_ shirt, or sometimes a _Panic!_ _At_ _the_ _Disco_ T-shirt.

And last but not least, Teto Kasane. Teto had the craziest (though she argued that it was the best) hair in Voca High. Of course, considering that she was a trumpet player, (no offense to any other trumpet players out there- where Miku came from, though, that stereotype is 100% true) when she didn't boast about being 1st chair, she boasted about her "luscious, unique rose-colored locks." Teto usually put her bright, rose colored hair up in a strange style that looked like a mix between pigtails and drills. Drilltails, Miku called them. Teto and Miku were not always friends. In Miku's sophomore year, when Teto was a freshman, the two hated each other. To Miku, Teto was loud, arrogant, obnoxious, and absolutely unbearable, considering Teto was often the student who made Mr. Shion take about 20 minutes to lecture the class. To Teto, Miku was a boring, goody-two-shoes killjoy who didn't know how to have fun. Before their first march of that year, Teto had a nervous breakdown, which Miku managed to calm down. It was Teto's first march, and despite all the cockty and arrogant comments she made during practice, she was deathly afraid of screwing up. Since then, they've been becoming closer and closer until they were finally classified as friends.

So, basically, Miku was looking for bubblegum pink hair, green hair, and bright red hair. You're thinking that Miku must be the one with the normal hair, right?

Wrong.

Originally, Miku had raven black hair. Miku dyed her hair teal in her 2nd year of high school. Maybe it was a sort of thing she did to show how proud she was to be in the band, considering their school colors were teal and black. But either way, Miku thought she looked great with her teal hair, though her precious teal locks were long overdue for a haircut. Not that she would let that happen- Miku loved her silky, glorious locks, even if it took nearly an hour to just clean her hair.

Miku was one of the five piccolo players, which kinda sucked since there weren't many other piccolos. On the bright side, Miku was second chair. She used to be first chair until recently, due to Mr. Shion pulling a surprise chair test on the whole band. And, unfortunately, Miku wasn't a very good sight reader...she was still silently cursing Mr. Shion for that douche move. Though, in his defense, the class was starting to slack off, and the surprise test surprisingly put them all back in their place.

Spotting Miku's group members was like spotting a bright green leaf in a sea of hay. In other words- not very hard. The majority of the band didn't dye their hair colors that stuck out as much, so there were only a few people with artificially dyed hair. There was the occasional bleach blond or emo raven haired kid, but nobody dyed their hair colors that Miku and her group did.

"Hey, losers!" Teto called from somewhere not too far away from where Miku stood. She could see her bright red hair, done in its' usual drills, bouncing up and down as she attempted to get the group's attention. Teto wasn't exactly the tallest, but Miku shouldn't be talking. She was only a few centimeters or so taller than Teto, and Teto was 5'1.

"Baby flute!" Luka gushed once she saw Miku, her baby blue eyes sparkling in delight. Miku grinned at her friend.

"Mother piccolo!" Miku replied in the same tone of voice. Luka usually joked that piccolos were like baby flutes, and Miku replied by joking that flutes were simply adult piccolos. It was a little cheesy and lame, sure, but it was like a tradition to the two girls that started when Miku had entered high school.

"These shirts suck ass," Gumi said, looking down at her brightly colored shirt with clear disgust. Teto scoffed.

"They're great! What are you talking about?!" She replied, arms crossed. Gumi rolled her eyes at Teto.

"They're too...bright."

"You're the one with neon hair."

"...Shut up."

Teto high-fived herself. "One point to Kasane!" Luka snorted.

"Congratulations, Teto, your score is now 1 point." Teased Luka, playfulness lacing her voice. Teto shrugged.

"At least it's not in the negatives," Teto said. She coughed. _"Miku."_ The tealette turned to look at the younger so fast that she nearly fell.

"What was that, you drill?!"

"Did you just call me a drill?!" By this time, Luka and Gumi were already walking around to find a ride to go on. Still bickering, the tealette and redhead followed.

"You bet I did."

"Fight me, you...uh..."

"Godess? Supreme Lord, perhaps?"

"Godess? Ha! Godess of trash!" Miku reached over and flicked Teto's cheek, making her hiss in pain. Teto rubbed the red mark, glaring at Miku with her maroon colored eyes.

"Cut your damn nails, witch!"

"I will when you get a decent hairstyle!" The two girls pushed past the people, the crowd making it harder to keep Gumi and Luka in sight despite their unique hair colors.

"Hey, walk faster. There's a shit ton of people here and we're gonna get lost." Teto said, significantly picking up her pace, nearly leaving Miku behind.

"Or mugged," Miku muttered, glancing at all the strangers around her suspiciously. Miku was never really the type to enjoy such crowded spaces, and the reason wasn't because of claustrophobia. After going into rather crowded places, she usually wouldn't be able to find the things she had on her before headed into the crowd. Needless to say, she grew rather protective of her phone and wallet. Miku gave an irritated look to the back of Teto's head. "Slow the hell down."

"What, do you need a cane, old lady?" Teto snickered. Miku scoffed and glared at the girl.

"No, but if you keep this attitude up, _you're_ going to need a cane."

* * *

"Are you crazy?! Look at that thing!" Luka whispered, staring up at the twisted and contorted roller coaster with pure fear in her eyes. The thing was the biggest ride in the amusement park, and probably one of the scariest all 4 of the girls have seen. The tracks were bright orange, and the descend downwards from the top was nearly straight-down, accompanied by several loops and drops. Hell, there was even a part near the end where you you go through a waterfall.

And while the others were scared of it, Miku wanted to go on it.

"I think it looks fun. Let's go!" Miku encouraged with a grin. Gumi looked sick, despite her being one of the hard-core roller coaster riders in the group. Luka looked terrified, and Teto looked pale and she trembled slightly, though she tried to hide it. Obviously, she didn't hide it too well.

"Y-Yeah, I'm gonna pass...just this once," Gumi muttered with a shudder, "I think, after eating that burrito, my stomach won't be too happy with me if I go on that thing..."

"Yeah, me too!" Teto piped in. Miku scoffed.

"You didn't even eat anything! Your stomach should be empty!" Teto crossed her arms and sat on the bench she stood next to, crossing her legs and looking defiantly up at Miku.

"You won't be saying that when I puke my breakfast up all over you." She replied with a smirk. Miku sighed, then looked at Luka hopefully. She shook her head quickly once she was in Miku's sight.

"Don't look at me!" She squeaked. "I'm a little scared of the teacups..." Miku groaned, then looked at the ride longingly. Mr. Shion said that the group should not be split up- but what harm can it do? The benches were right in front of the entrance, it's not like they'd leave or something.

"Fine, I'll go alone since all of you are a bunch of chickens." She sighed. She took her phone out of her pocket. Her bright blue phone case was a bit faded, but not too bad. The cute black cat in the middle stared up at her as she handed Luka her phone.

"I can't believing I'm saying this, but I trust you with my phone." Miku sighed. Teto frowned.

"What about me?"

"No."

"Aw..."

Luka looked at Miku uncertainly. "Mr. Shion said to keep your phones on you, though..." Miku shrugged. She didn't see why she needed her phone, considering that they would be waiting right in front of the ride she was going on. Besides, she didn't want her phone to fall out or get wet because of the ride.

"It's fine, as long as you guys wait here." Gumi grinned mischievously.

"What if we ditched you?"

"You wouldn't..."

"Don't be so sure," Gumi winked at Miku. "Now, hurry up and go. It's already 3."

The line was rather long, but finally, _finally_ , Miku got to the ride, where she sat next to a rather terrified looking blonde. He wore a bright yellow shirt with the words _'Always Stirring Up Treble'_ written on the back, a treble clef being on the front of the shirt. He wore black sneakers and black jeans, leading Miku to believe that he must really like the color black. She was amused both by his shirt and the boy's uncomfortable look as the workers walked by to make sure the seat belts and harnesses were correctly in place.

His blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, his bangs messy, though Miku thought it was kinda cute. Normally, she didn't like guys with longer hair, but he was an exception. His eyes were light blue, a color lighter than the sky above them. He was rather slim, but surprisingly tall. He looked familiar, but Miku couldn't pinpoint where she's seen him before. She smiled at him.

"Scared of roller coasters?"


End file.
